


In Good Hands

by Enigmaforum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aunt!Daisy, But she's finding that she likes having the option, Coulson is still totally a dad, Cuddling, Daisy Johnson doesn't need someone to help her, Daniel Sousa is happy to be that option, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just have a lot of feelings about this show and this finale and this couple, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares (but not overly descriptive), Obligatory post finale fic, Sharing a Bed, Sousy, Spoilers for Season 7, Timequake, dousy, sister conversations, sister relationships, spoilers for the series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: In which Daisy takes a minute to connect with both of her sisters in the aftermath.And to process what this thing could possibly be with Daniel Sousa.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 89
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have a post series-finale exploration of Daisy, her relationship with both of her sisters.
> 
> And of course the man who went ahead and claimed her heart.

She sat up on the floor of the Zephyr with the help of Mack and Coulson and together they get her up and settled into one of the jump seats that lined the side.

She winced as she settled.

She was sore.

She was tired.

She was _cold_.

But they had won the fight. _Finally._

She couldn’t help the giddy feeling that bubbled in her chest at the thought.

“Let me see if I can find you a blanket,” Coulson said. “We should still have some in storage down here.”

“We could move you to medical,” Mack suggested but Daisy shook her head.

“I’m good right here,” she said because the room was spinning just a little bit and she wasn’t convinced she wouldn’t collapse if she tried to stand.

She just needed a minute or two to get her head on straight and then she’d be fine.

“We’ll be back at The Lighthouse in twenty,” May offered with a look in her direction. Daisy knew she must be feeling what she was and she sent her a small smile in apology but May just shook her head. “I’d rather feel like this and know you’re _alive_ than the other alternative. We can get you checked out on the ground.”

“Then I think we can let Tremors have her rest right here,” Mack observed. “Have you heard anything?”

“Message from YoYo, they made it,” May said and Daisy watched Mack’s shoulders sagged in relief as she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. “They’re waiting for us.”

“Then let’s get home,” Mack said as she shivered again. “How about I see about finding a blanket for Tremors here.”

“I-I’m fine,” Daisy said.

“I can sit by her,” Kora offered. “She can use the heat from my powers.”

“Are you sure?” Coulson asked her. “We don’t want to overtax you after everything.”

“I’m sure,” Kora said as she took a seat and Daisy felt the shivers lessen almost immediately.

“I’ll go make sure we’re prepped for landing,” May said.

“Go help,” Daisy said with a nod towards Mack. “We’ll be fine. I’m going to sit here and do nothing.”

“Alright, both of you take it easy. Coulson you have them?”

“I do, go,” Coulson nodded. Mack left with one last glance towards her but she shook her head and waved him away.

“Go,” she said. “Don’t you have a bet to collect on? Sooner we’re home the sooner you can.”

Mack smiled at that and nodded before he hurried up the ladder to join May. Daisy closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

“I’ll go find you a blanket,” Coulson said. “You should have something until Agent Sousa can take over.”

“AC,” Daisy groaned as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

“Am I wrong?”

She leveled him with another look and he smiled in return. She hated it when he was right. She wasn’t sure exactly what she and Daniel Sousa were just yet but she knew she wanted it to be _something_.

She was excited by the possibility that they were going to have _time_ to figure out what it was.

She hoped it started with more of his lips on hers.

And maybe his hands.

After she saw that the rest of her family was safe.

“You said something about a blanket?” Daisy deflected and Coulson just grinned at her before he headed into the other room to find her something.

But not before he shot both her and Kora a pointed look as he disappeared.

She sighed.

“He’s not that subtle, is he?” Kora asked and Daisy sighed.

“He’s really really not,” she responded. “But that’s what he does.”

“I see,” Kora observed. “Are you really that cold? I can increase my power.”

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured her. “They’re right when they say you shouldn’t overexert yourself more.”

“It’s the least I can do after-after everything,” Kora told her. “I don’t think an apology would be enough.”

“Then don’t apologize,” Daisy told her. “Malick twisted you after he found you at your lowest.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that I still made the choice to work with him,” Kora told her.

“No, it doesn’t. And you’ll have to live with that choice,” Daisy told her. “But what matters is that in the end you saw what was happening and you made the right one. You helped save so many lives. Hell, you saved my life. And that counts for a lot. _Also_ , you’re not the only one who’s ever made a poor choice in their life. People come back from that.”

She’d come back from it and while she hadn’t gone quite as off the rails as Kora had, Daisy could appreciate what she’d been through.

She thought she deserved the chance that she’d been given. She thought she could be the one to give it to her if she wanted.

Her mother had loved her sister and Daisy thought she owed it to her to try.

“You think I can come back?” Kora asked and Daisy smiled at her.

“I think you’re already on the path,” she said. “And you won’t be alone.”

“Yeah?” Kora asked as she returned the smile.

“Yeah,” she reached over and patted her knee. “Stick around, see how we do things around here. Let’s get to know each other.”

“I think I’d like that,” Kora said after a minute as she reached out and patted Daisy’s hand.

“Good,” she said.

“But maybe after you’ve slept and seen Agent Sousa?” Kora teased and Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Not necessarily in that order,” Daisy shot back and Kora laughed. Coulson chose that exact moment to come back into the room, blanket in hand that he handed her before he took a seat on her other side.

“Buckle up everyone, we should be breaking atmosphere any minute now,” he instructed. Daisy discarded the blanket on the floor and made sure Kora was buckled in first before she followed suit. She finished just as she felt the familiar bump of entering Earth’s atmosphere and smiled as she heard May’s voice over the comms.

“Successful re-entry, prepare for landing at The Lighthouse in ten minutes.”

-

“You can stop now,” Daisy told Kora as the ship finally docked. “With your powers. I’m on my way. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Kora said as the heat left her side. Daisy shivered again but shook her head at Kora’s concern and set about undoing herself from the seat as the ramp dropped. She managed to wriggle out of the harness but stayed seated because the room was still kind of spinning and the last thing she wanted to do was risk vomiting by standing.

She heard footsteps rushing up the ramp and smiled because she knew exactly who one set of them belonged to and wasn’t disappointed when Daniel Sousa, looking handsome as ever in that blue shirt of his, appeared with YoYo by his side.

His eyes scanned the floor of the ship and landed on her at the same time she felt the rush of YoYo running by her and up to Mack as he scrambled down the ladder to the hangar bay. Sousa wasn’t quite as fast but Daisy was impressed with the speed he used to get to where she was sitting with Coulson and Kora.

“I believe I can leave this to you Agent Sousa,” Coulson commented before he stood and offered his seat. “Kora would you like to come with me? We can see if Agent May needs assistance with anything.”

Kora looked between Daisy and Daniel, smiled, stood, and nodded.

“I’ll check in later?” Kora asked.

“You’d better,” Daisy told her before she looked at Coulson. “Go on, I’m in good hands.”

“I know,” Couslon gave her another smile before he escorted Kora away. Daisy turned her attention to Daniel as he settled into the seat Coulson had vacated. She felt the room stop spinning when he reached over and tilted her head up to look at her injuries. He frowned and she couldn’t have that, not when they’d won, so she tilted her head back leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

“Hi,” she murmured when she pulled away and then smiled again when he leaned back in and kissed her _again_.

“Hi,” he responded after the second time and leaned his forehead against hers.

“You’ll be happy to know that Malick is very very very dead,” she told him.

“Good riddance,” he said with a kiss to her forehead. “And you?”

“Alive thanks to my sister and on my way to being better,” she promised. “And you?”

“Alive,” he promised in return. "Feel like I could sleep for a week."

“That sounds like the best plan I've ever heard. Let’s get out of here,” Mack said as he and YoYo stopped next to them. “And we need to get Tremors looked at by Simmons.”

“And there’s a very excited little girl who wants to meet you,” YoYo told her and Daisy couldn’t help the way her heart burst at the thought of getting to meet the daughter of her chosen sister and brother.

“Let’s go then,” Daisy said before she looked at Daniel who nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her stand. She wrapped one of her arms around his back to balance and leaned on him.

“I can carry you,” he whispered in her ear.

“No, I want to walk,” she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “I can if you help.”

“Whatever you need.”

“Remind me to tell you about the time loops later,” she told him with a laugh as Coulson, May, and Kora joined them.

-

The walk through The Lighthouse was slow but with Daniel’s support, Daisy made it the entire way to the common room without tripping over her own two feet.

“Good?” he asked and she nodded as their group stopped at the sight of Fitz and Simmons sitting on the couch in the room with their daughter between them.

Daisy thought she was perfect.

And as she looked up at their group at the same time as her parents Daisy easily caught how she was _their_ child. Jemma stood the second they entered the room and with a look back at Fitz rushed over to them all and hugged May, Coulson, and Mack before she turned to Daisy.

She untangled herself from Daniel and quickly pulled Jemma into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Jemma whispered.

“I’m so happy you remembered,” Daisy whispered back.

“Seeing Sousa worried about you helped me,” Jemma smiled as she pulled back and smiled at them all. “I have someone to introduce you all to. And then,” she leveled Daisy with a look. “We’ll see to your injuries. And don’t claim to be fine.”

“Oh god you’re totally a mom,” Daisy laughed as Jemma wrapped and arm around her waist to help her move into the room with everyone else.

“I am,” Jemma beamed as she helped settle Daisy into an armchair and then went over to the couch and scooped their daughter into her arms and settled her onto a hip before she turned to them all as Fitz stood beside her. “Now, I’d like you all to meet our daughter, Alya.”

“Aunts and Uncles?” Alya asked them both and Jemma nodded. Daisy blinked back the tears that threatened to fall at the response because it meant that Fitz and Jemma had thought about their team enough to talk about them. To make sure that their daughter knew them and as Alya pointed at each of the people she knew from her parent’s and said their names she saw the exact moment they each fell a little in love with the newest member of their family.

She was no exception. 

“This is what we fought for,” Coulson repeated and they all nodded.

“We can’t thank you enough,” Jemma told them.

“It’s what you do for family,” Mack said.

“Speaking of,” Jemma turned her attention to Daisy. “Let’s look at you, shall we?”

“Fine,” Daisy grumbled at the looks she got from every member of the team.

“Agent Sousa if you could help me get her to the medical bay,” Jemma instructed. “Daisy can show you where. YoYo could you help me grab some supplies from the Zephyr while I run to the lab? We’ll meet you there. Alya, Mama needs you stay with Daddy so she can check on Aunt Daisy. Can you stay here and wait?”

“Aunt Daisy hurt?”

“She is but Mama is going to make it all better,” Jemma promised.

“And I bet,” Fitz said as Jemma shifted Alya from her arms to his. “We can convince Uncle Mack to play with us.”

“Coulson and I will get Kora settled,” May assured Daisy. “You focus on healing.”

“That ok with you?” Daisy asked Kora, who’d been standing to the back of their group but nodded.

“I’ll be fine,” she promised.

“Guess that leaves us,” Daniel said as Jemma pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before she left the room with YoYo. He leaned down to help her up and let her lean on him as they walked out of the room. “Tell me when to turn.”

-

“What’s the verdict doc?”

“Bruised and battered but miraculously alive,” Jemma commented as she finished drawing a final vial of blood from her arm. “Your body temperature is steadily rising and will continue to do so. I’ll check it again in the morning to make sure everything’s back to normal. And I’ll have the results from the blood draw in an hour or so. I don’t expect anything but let’s be safe, shall we?”

“Whatever you think is best,” Daisy responded as Jemma put it away and threw the rest of her supplies into a bio-containment bin and went to clean herself up.

“Your powers feel fine?”

“They do, I can feel them,” she said as she flexed her hands. “I could use them if I had too but I really hope I don’t have to for a few days.”

“I think we might actually have some time now,” Jemma said and Daisy breathed.

This really was going to be the end. It was starting right now.

It _hurt_ but when Daisy thought about the little girl in the common room how could she blame them? After everything they’d been through Fitz and Simmons deserved to have a quiet life with her perfect niece.

“I’m really going to miss you,” she commented and Jemma’s face broke. “No, don’t you dare be sad about this. You deserve to be happy Jemma. You deserve to raise that perfect little girl in peace.”

“It won’t make it any easier to leave all of you,” Jemma said before Daisy pulled her into a hug so they could both cry into the others shoulders.

“You’re my sister,” Daisy whispered. “And you leaving will never change that. And I’m going to call you every day and come and visit.”

“You’re my sister too,” Jemma mumbled. “And if you don’t call me, I’ll call you. And in whatever kind of home we end up in I promise there will always be a room for you.”

They pulled away from each other and wiped at their eyes.

“God look at us,” Daisy commented and Jemma nodded.

“Completely useless the pair of us,” she said with a laugh. “But you’re not quite rid of us yet. We’ll make sure things are truly settled first. And we want Alya to get to know all of her Aunts and Uncles properly.”

“I’m totally going to claim favorite Aunt status,” Daisy warned her.

“Well of course you will,” Jemma grinned as she leaned against the exam table next to her. “And then we can watch Mack, Coulson, and Sousa fight it out for favorite Uncle.”

“Sousa gets to be an Uncle?” Daisy asked.

“If he wants to be,” Jemma responded with a nudge to her shoulder and a sly smile. “Especially if he’s going to be involved with Aunt Daisy.”

“I think he’ll like the title,” Daisy answered and Jemma laughed.

“So that’s going to be a thing then?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “He kissed me before I came to get you on the ship. And I maybe kissed him in the time loops. He doesn’t know yet so,” she held a finger to her lip and Jemma nodded.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” she promised. “But I’m so happy for you. He’s a good man Daisy and you deserve someone good.”

“He is and I think I’m ready,” Daisy told her. “Be prepared for me calling you at three in the morning freaking out about it though.”

“And then I’ll call you at five when Alya gets me up because of course my child is a morning person,” Jemma responded.

“You can have her call May so she can start learning Tai Chi?” Daisy offered and Jemma burst into a fit of giggles again at the thought that caused her to join in before there was a soft knock on the door.

“Speaking of Agent Sousa,” Jemma told her. “Do you think he’s worried enough?”

“Come in,” Daisy called with a roll of her eyes but then she felt her mood shift as Daniel poked his head in from where he’d been waiting in the hall. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture and took a cautious step into the room followed by another and another until he was standing on her other side.

“Heard the laughing,” he commented. “Guessing everything’s going to be ok?”

“I believe so,” Jemma told him. “Running one last blood test but I don’t have any concerns. I’m prescribing rest tonight, along with something for the pain, and I’ll do another check in the morning. I’m assuming you can help with the first part of that order Agent Sousa?”

“If Daisy’s ok with it I’d be happy to,” he responded.

“She’s ok with it,” Daisy responded with a nudge to his shoulder that made him smile again.

She liked his smile.

She hoped she’d get to see more of it now that it looked like they would have time.

Jemma grinned at the two of them before she leaned down to Daisy’s ear.

“Keeper,” she murmured and Daisy nodded.

She was about to say something else but stopped when she heard a giggle outside of the cracked door followed by a blonde head peaking inside.

“Mama?”

“Did you trick your Uncle into playing hide and seek with you?” Jemma asked as Alya giggled again and rushed into the room and was immediately scooped into her mother’s arms.

“Uncle Mack and Daddy outside,” Alya told her. “We’re playing spies.”

“Ah,” Jemma commented. “Of course, you are.”

“So, you’re doing recon?” Daniel asked her and Alya giggled again and nodded. “And what do you think Agent?”

“Uncle Mack, Daddy come in!” Alya called. Mack poked his head in with Fitz next, took one look at Sousa in the room and then stepped into the room.

“Everything ok in here?”

“Bruised and battered but I’ll live,” Daisy responded.

“She just needs time,” Jemma told them. “Rest.”

“I’m glad Tremors, you had me scared for a minute,” Mack said.

“You have some orders for us?” Daisy asked and he nodded.

“To get some rest,” he said. “Piper and Flint went out to get some food and are laying out some food in the common room, grab it as you want, but I want everyone to get some real sleep tonight. We’ll talk about everything in the morning. YoYo went and grabbed some of your things from the Zephyr, should find it in your usual bunk when you head back. Agent Sousa we left some things for you there as well.”

“I appreciate it,” Daniel commented and Daisy bit her lip and chose not to comment on the way the back of his neck turned a bit red at the implication that he’d be staying with her.

“What about Kora?” Daisy asked.

“She’s with May, said she’d check on you in the morning,” Mack assured. “Coulson’s helping the Chronicoms that are left.”

“Go find YoYo, get your twenty dollars,” Daisy grinned tiredly at him. 

“I have every intention of doing that. You're in the best hands right now,” he nodded towards Sousa who returned the gesture before he focused on Alya. “I’ll see you in the morning Agent.”

She waved to him from where she’d curled against Jemma’s shoulder.

“You’re looking better already,” Fitz offered and Daisy nodded.

“Feeling it every minute. Your plan worked.”

“I’m glad,” he responded. “Alya needs her Aunt Daisy around.”

“Speaking of, let’s get you those painkillers,” Jemma said.

“Can our monkey stay here and assist? I need to go check some things in command,” Fitz said and Jemma looked at Daisy who eagerly nodded.

“We’ll meet you soon,” Jemma said. Fitz gave them all a smile before he followed Mack out of the room.

“Mama I assist?”

“You my love have the most important job,” she said as she turned and set her down on the table next to Daisy. “Can you keep your Aunt company while I get her some medicine?”

“Yes mama.”

“I’ll be right back,” Jemma leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she walked to the other side of the room. Daisy turned her attention to the little girl and smiled when she looked up at her.

“Aunt Daisy feeling better?”

“Much better,” she promised. “Even better with you here.”

Alya beamed at her as leaned into her side and peaked her little head around her body to look at Daniel.

“Who are you?”

“Me?” Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow. Alya nodded and he looked at Daisy who shared her own smile with him before she went back to her niece.

“This is Daniel, he’s new,” Daisy explained. “But we like him.”

“We do?” Alya asked.

“We do. We like him a lot,” Daisy promised. “And I bet he’ll play spies with you and Uncle Mack tomorrow if you ask him nicely.”

“Play spies?” Alya asked him. “Please?”

“If you want,” he chuckled. “And if it’s ok with your mom and dad.”

“Mama play spies tomorrow?”

Jemma rolled her eyes at the two of them as she approached with a sterilizing wipe, vial, syringe, and needle but smiled at her daughter all the same.

“Yes, you can play spies tomorrow but only if they have time,” she said.

“I think we can make some,” Daniel promised. “Have a feeling she’ll run circles around us though.”

“You have no idea,” Jemma told him as she filled the syringe. “Now this won’t knock you out but it’ll take the edge off so you can get some sleep.”

“Got it,” Daisy said as she held her arm out. “Hit me.”

“Do you like shots?” Alya asked. “I don’t like them.”

“I don’t think anyone likes them,” Daisy responded as she felt Jemma feel her arm until she felt the cool wipe of the cloth and the slight pinch of a needle in her skin. “But this one has medicine to help me feel better.”

“Good,” Alya said. “Can we play tomorrow too?”

“Alya,” Jemma warned as she finished administering the medication and went to discard of the materials but Daisy shook her head.

“Not sure I can play, but we could watch a movie or read a book,” Daisy offered. “How’s that sound?”

“I love books.”

“I am not in the least bit surprised,” Daisy chuckled.

“Less than an hour and everyone on this base has her wrapped around her little fingers,” Jemma said with a smile. “Fitz owes me money. He said it would take at least two hours.”

“Really? Who wouldn’t love this little munchkin?” Daisy said with a nod towards the little girl. “Your daddy is silly.”

“I know,” Alya giggled.

“Now,” Jemma said with a look at both Daisy and Sousa. “The drugs will kick in gradually over the next hour or so and they should last the night so you can get some proper rest. Eat if you want but keep it light, most importantly I want you to _sleep_.”

“Got it,” Daisy repeated.

“I’ll make sure she does,” Daniel promised.

“Alya, why don’t we go find daddy so Uncle Daniel can help Aunt Daisy get some rest?”

“Ok mama,” Alya said. Jemma held her arms out for her daughter but before she climbed into them, Alya stood, wrapped her little arms around Daisy’s neck and gave her a hug. Daisy wrapped on arm around her waist to hug her back. “Good night Aunt Daisy.”

“Good night, I’ll see you in the morning,” Daisy promised as she pressed a kiss to Alya’s forehead before she pulled back and went to her mother.

“Daisy knows where our bunk is if you need us,” Jemma told Sousa as she settled Alya on her hip. “Don’t hesitate to wake us if you do.”

“Goodnight Uncle Daniel,” Alya waved as Jemma spared them one last look and then went in search of Fitz.

“I get to be an Uncle now?” he asked as she rolled the sleeve of her suit down on the arm Jemma had been using for her tests and snapped her gauntlet back on.

“Would you prefer she call you Danny Boy?” she teased and he laughed.

“No, Uncle Daniel is much better,” he said as he turned to her and reached up to cup her uninjured cheek before he leaned in and kissed her. “And for the record? I like her Aunt an awful lot too.”

“Kinda figured,” she said. “But always nice to hear.”

“You ready to get some sleep?”

“Depends. Will you stay with me?”

“I’ll stay but can I ask for one thing?” he said and she raised an eyebrow.

“And that is?”

“Now, you’re free to say no but I want you let me put some weight on this leg,” he said. “Let me take care of you tonight. You can go back to being _Quake_ tomorrow.”

She loved that he asked her first. That he didn’t insist she needed to be taken care of because she knew that he knew she could do it herself.

If she wanted to.

But she didn’t want to. Not tonight. She wanted someone with her.

Not just someone. She wanted him with her. She wanted to start exploring this thing between them because she had a feeling it could be spectacular if she let it.

It would be hard for both of them but she thought it would be worth it.

The possibility of it all made her wrap her arms around his neck in response and the smile on his face grew three sizes as he slipped one arm under her legs and the other across her back to lift her into his arms.

“Tomorrow,” she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’m going to be Aunt Daisy to my amazing niece and sorry to all other contenders in advance but I will be the favorite by the end of the day.”

“Really now?” he asked as he walked out of the room with ease. “You’re awfully confident there Quake. She might decide Uncle Mack and I are the most fun.”

“Please,” she laughed. “I’m obviously cooler than the both of you, Danny Boy, and those are just the facts. I don’t make the rules. I’m going to be the best Aunt ever.”

“Well let’s get you to bed so you can be,” he smiled down at her. “Bunks haven’t moved, have they?”

“Nope, but if you can find mine on the first try, I’ll give you another kiss.”

“You’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: Write this second chapter to this fic you posted a month ago.
> 
> Me: But I already have a WIP going...
> 
> My brain: Do it anyway. 
> 
> So my hand slipped and I wrote a second chapter. 
> 
> Oops? But not really? Hope you enjoy!

She woke up gasping for breath and shivering; the feeling of space still clinging to her body. It appeared that sleep after death, despite Jemma’s excellent drugs, was going to be more difficult to come by. She just wished the nightmares would have let her have _one good night_ before they showed up because of course it would happen on the first night she had someone in her bed in years.

Someone who she’d like to _stay_ in her bed.

She sighed when she felt Daniel’s arm tighten around her waist and tried to calm her racing heart as she turned her head to find his eyes on her from where he was resting on his stomach next to her. 

“Wherever it is you’re not there,” he told her quietly. “You’re here with me. We won, the team survived, Kora’s fine and everyone’s getting some sleep. Except Coulson. Because I don’t think robots sleep.”

“He’s probably pacing the halls by now, keeping watch,” she said. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m here. Can I do anything to help?”

She couldn’t help the small smile that broke across her face in the dark. He really had been serious about wanting to take care of her and though she knew she didn’t need anyone; it was nice to have someone who cared about her here. She really did hate going through these alone.

“Could I listen to your heartbeat?”

“Come here,” he pulled his arm from her stomach, rolled onto his back so she could settle against his side and lay her head over his heart.

“It’s the vibrations,” she said after a minute of silence as she focused on calming herself down. “I can feel them. It helps to have something to focus on.”

“I’m happy that I can help somehow. I meant it when I said I wanted to take care of you tonight,” he settled his arm around her waist again to pull her closer.

“And I’m sure that didn’t mean being woken up by my nightmares. I’d understand if you wanted to leave to go get some sleep after the last few days we’ve had.”

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than be here with you,” he told her. “I won’t leave unless you want me to.”

He really did want to stay and she really did want him to. 

“No, I want you to stay,” she said as she curled closer.

“Whatever you need.”

“You said that, in the time loops.”

“Now that you mention those, you did say you’d tell me about them later.”

“And I guess it’s later now isn’t it?”

“It is. But only if you want to tell me.”

“You were there for me, every time you woke up and saw me you just helped. You didn’t ask questions you just jumped right in. Almost nothing phased you.”

“Almost nothing? What finally got me in the end?” he asked with a chuckle. “And for the record, everything phases me. I’m just really good at hiding it.”

She smiled against his chest.

“You seemed rather phased after we kissed.”

“We kissed?”

“Mhmm. We’d just talked the loop before and you said you wanted to help pick me up when I ran into walls and I just-I really wanted to kiss you.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Even though you don’t remember it?”

“You remember it, that’s enough. It’ll be a fun story to tell people,” he responded. “And I’m going to remember our second kiss, and our third, and all the others we’re going to have.”

“We’re going to have _a lot_ of them,” Daisy promised. “I really like kissing you.”

“Well that’s good because I really like kissing you too. Almost as much as I like you.”

She picked her head up and pushed her body just a little further up until she found his lips with her own. She felt one of his hands cup her cheek while the other tightened on her hip as she deepened the kiss. She swallowed the groan on his tongue and laughed when he chased her lips as she pulled away to let them both breathe.

“We can do that whenever you want,” she told him with a grin as she turned her head to press her lips to his palm.

“Good,” he guided her back to him and she slanted her lips over his one more time before she settled down against his chest, the hand on her cheek drifting down to her shoulders. “I’m going to want to do that a lot then.”

“And other things?” she asked hopefully and smiled when he chuckled and let the hand on her hip push the t-shirt she’d throw on to sleep in up until he was touching the skin of her lower back. She shivered at the contact and she could swear she felt his smirk when his lips brushed the top of her head.

“When you’re not a walking bruise anymore I’m all yours and I have a lot of ideas on the other things we could do.”

“I’m going to talk to Jemma first thing in the morning,” she promised quickly and he laughed and let his fingers continue to drift over her skin as she contemplated ways to get Jemma to lift her rest orders sooner rather than later. She was very eager to see what his ideas were. She had a feeling she was going to like all of them.

“I get them too,” he told her after a few more minutes of comfortable silence. “Usually they’re about the war and how I lost my leg.”

“Usually?”

“But I’ve seen some stuff as an Agent that haunts me too. I’ll tell you about it sometime.”

“I was in space again,” she murmured as his fingers traced patterns on her skin. “I can still feel it clinging to my skin.”

“Would showering help? Sometimes that helps me after mine.”

“Too much work. I have to walk down the hall,” she said as she wrinkled her nose. “Right here is good with you. It’ll go away eventually. Thank you for being here.”

“Anytime," he told her. "What do you want to do until then?”

“You should try and sleep. I don’t want to keep you up.”

“It’s my choice to stay up and I am choosing to spend my time awake with you. We can take a nap tomorrow.”

“A nap?”

“Yes. I haven’t taken one in years but could be fun if I’ve got someone in my arms.”

“You’re such a square,” she laughed. “But I dig it.”

“Dig it?”

“I like it,” she told him before she reached across his body to open her laptop up from the nightstand she’d put it on earlier so she could start making sure the people on this base who had time travelled to be here actually existed in the twenty-first century. She pulled up her media files and started to scroll through what she had. “We start your education on twenty-first century things tonight. I’m going to introduce you to binge watching.”

“Binge watching?”

“It’s where you watch multiple episodes of the same show in one sitting.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun and since it appears neither of us are going to sleep anytime soon it’s something we can do that won’t wake anyone else. So, welcome to the world of the Golden Girls.”

“The Golden Girls?”

“You’ll see,” she said as she pressed play on the first episode of season one and then snuggled against him. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“I’m glad I’m here too. No plans to go anywhere.”

“Good, now watch, this is one where we _always_ listen to the theme song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan a sexy square from the fifties and the superhero girlfriend that loves him.
> 
> Also The Golden Girls are always the perfect late night comfort show and the theme song is a must. I don't make the rules, that's just the way it is. 
> 
> I might continue to add more to this as time and inspiration allows.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still reeling over the finale. I NEVER thought we'd get a happy ending like we did for our favorite new ship.
> 
> Highly possible I might write some more for this.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading.


End file.
